Persinggahan
by Domisaurus
Summary: Kenapa pula aku ini cuma benda mati yang kebetulan punya hati?


**Title:** Persinggahan

**Disclaimer:** One Piece bukan punya gue, tapi Odacchi.

**Warning:** Gak ada. Tapi mungkin typo. Oh, dan agak nonsense POV-nya. Kelewat ngayal gitu bwahahahah. Dan aneh.

* * *

Aku bertemu denganmu di hari hujan, bulan November. Kau mendatangiku, masuk ke dalam diriku yang telah lama kosong untuk berteduh. Tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa menemukan tempatku yang terpencil jauh di atas bukit.

Awalnya kupikir, gadis cilik bermata tajam yang kulihat cuma bocah biasa yang tersesat. Namun ternyata, tak seorang pun datang menjemputmu, bahkan setelah lewat berhari-hari. Kau selalu cuma sendiri. Baik ketika kau pergi sejenak meninggalkanku, atau ketika kau kembali. Seolah yang kau miliki cuma perjalanan, tapi tak ada tujuan atau tempat untuk pulang.

Baru kusadari, kau bahkan tak sedang menunggu. Tak ada yang ditunggu.

Kau bukan nona kecil biasa, kuperhatikan. Malah pendiam, dan lebih suka membaca daripada bermain di bawah sinar matahari. Apa yang sering kau lakukan adalah mengamati semuanya. Apa saja, siapa saja. Dari perkataan, maupun dari penampilan. Entah, mungkin itu memang kebiasaanmu.

Lalu aku mengambil kesimpulan, kau sebenarnya kesepian. Beberapa kali kudengar kau mengigau dalam tidur. Menjerit, menangis, lalu terjaga dengan peluh membasahi tubuh. Ah, andaikan aku mampu menghiburmu. Kita ini punya kesamaan, sama-sama tertinggal karena kehilangan. Aku yang ditelantarkan pemilikku yang pergi sejak lama sekali, tak tahu kemana. Dan kau….kau yang sepertinya telah terenggut semua bahagiamu oleh sesuatu. Bisakah kita saling mengisi? Karena aku berharap demikian.

Aku suka ketika kau membersihkanku agar mempunyai sedikit tempat yang layak untuk berbaring. Aku suka saat tangan-tangan yang berjumlah banyak itu muncul waktu kau ingin mengerjakan sesuatu. Sebab jemari mungilmu itulah yang kadangkala mengusapku dengan lembut, bahkan aku yang benda mati dan terabaikan ini bisa merasakan kasih sayang darimu. Aku menyimpan perasaan-perasaan itu seperti harta karunku.

Kau bagai angin yang meniup kabut suram bernama sepi.

Nona kecil, andaikan aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Kalau saja aku bukan hanya sekedar sebuah rumah melainkan seorang manusia yang bisa menghampirimu, bicara padamu, menemanimu. Aku menyesali keadaanku, sungguh.

Kenapa pula aku ini cuma benda mati yang kebetulan punya hati?

Aku pernah melihatmu mencoreti perkamen-perkamen usang, ketika mungkin kau sudah kehabisan bacaan (buku-buku tebal itu takkan mampu mengalahkanmu). Mengguratkan garis-garis ke atas perkamen dengan batangan arang. Melukis wajah yang kemudian kukenali sebagai seorang wanita. Siapa ia gerangan ia?

Yang membuatku makin bertanya-tanya, karena kemudian kau menempelnya di salah satu bagian dinding ruanganku, kadang bicara padanya. Matamu setiap kali memandang gambar itu penuh dengan kerinduan yang menyesakkan.

Apa sesungguhnya yang mengusikmu, gadis kecil? Air mata dan isakanmu yang kau tahan-tahan itu kadang terlalu pilu untuk sekedar kulihat. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Katakanlah, karena aku takkan menganggapmu gila meskipun kau menggumam-gumam sendiri, sebab sesungguhnya aku akan menyimakmu dengan setia.

Meskipun kau takkan tahu.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu. Kupikir kau dan aku akan bisa tetap bersama. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kulihat hari ini kau nampak bersiap untuk pergi. Kali ini, tidak akan kembali padaku lagi. Kenapa? Ada apa? Kau sudah bosan denganku? Ingin mencari tempat lain? Atau menurutmu aku sudah terlalu tua, jelek dan lapuk sehingga tak layak lagi untuk menjadi tempat bernaungmu?

Tetapi, saat kulihat kau masih menengok ke arahku kala kakimu mulai melangkah menjauh, aku bisa rasakan bahwa sebenarnya kau tak ingin pergi.

Sekali lagi, aku menyesali diriku yang tak akan pernah mampu bertanya.

* * *

Kehampaan itu pun datang kembali, setelah kau tak ada padahal baru beberapa hari. Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu. Namun aku malah tak bisa berhenti mengutuk diriku. Berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku tak cukup baik, aku tak cukup bagus. Siapa sudi jadi penghuniku?

Lalu, setelah hari-hari kekosongan itu, datang segerombolan orang. Mengenakan seragam. Sepertinya mereka dituntun kemari oleh salah seorang penduduk desa, yang kulihat menunjukku. Mengatakan sesuatu mengenai gadis kecil berambut legam bermata tajam. Mengenakan baju terusan berwarna gelap. Apakah mereka mencarimu? Tapi kenapa mereka membawa senjata? Hanya untuk menghadapi seorang gadis cilik?

Mereka sungguh kasar. Membuka pintuku dengan cara mendobrak. Mengacak-acak seisiku, mencari-cari apa yang jelas tak ada lagi. Kau. Orang-orang ini gila. Katanya kau adalah iblis yang menenggelamkan delapan kapal mereka. Bahwa kau adalah buronan pelarian yang sangat berbahaya dan mampu menghancurkan dunia. Aku tak percaya. Omong kosong. Mereka bahkan tak mengenalmu!

Tak mendapat yang diincar, mereka keluar, mengambil tong-tong besar yang diletakkan disana, lalu menuang cairan isinya mengitariku. Kuketahui kemudian kalau itu minyak tanah. Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Membakarku? Jangan, jangan! Tanpa tubuh ini, nonaku takkan bisa mengenaliku lagi. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya! Kumohon, jangan!

Tak peduli sekuat apapun aku mengiba, jelas mustahil terdengar. Begitu batang korek yang menyala dijatuhkan, api segera muncul, dan membesar dengan cepat karena diriku yang terbuat dari kayu. Panas, panas sekali. Kemudian aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengatakan, bahwa dengan membakarku, kau tak bisa kembali lagi kesini. Mereka kah manusia yang mengaku punya hati?

Bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku yang sedang sekarat, mereka pergi. Nona kecil, nona kecil. Dimana kau sekarang? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku sangat, sangat, merindukanmu. Tapi kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Tinggal hitungan menit sebelum aku menjadi onggokan arang tak berguna. Tapi biar kutegaskan, bahwa aku tak percaya kau iblis. Kau bidadari.

Semoga kau akan baik-baik saja. larilah sejauh mungkin agar manusia-manusia ternoda itu tak dapat menjangkaumu. Kuharap kau akan menemukan teman yang membawa angin untuk meniup sepimu hingga tiada. Percayalah kelak kau akan bahagia. Kalau tak hari ini, mungkin besok, atau besokya lagi. Pasti.

Api keburu menghanguskanku jadi abu.

* * *

**A/N:** pasti udah pada tau siapa si 'nona kecil' yang dimaksud. Yak, Robin (dari fic description aja udah ada gitu). Dari dulu penasaran pengen bikin fic tentang dia tapi dari sudut penilaian sesuatu yang bukan karakter. Jadinya ya si 'rumah' ini. Mampir, komen, review, kritik, hujat, lempari apa aja silakan~~


End file.
